Lately
by Shannon C. Redfield
Summary: Obidala! RotS. POV's with Anakin, Padmé and ObiWan. A songfic based on Stevie Wonder's song Lately


This is an Obidala songfic that I've had dwelling in my mind for quite some time.

The song is "Lately" sung by Stevie Wonder.

I really adore this sweet song. It has a good rhythm to it. If you haven't heard his song, please hear it and listen carefully. If you have…well, I hope this suits everyone well.

I'd say that this takes place…hmm, before Episode 3.

Enjoy!

* * *

Obi-Wan slowly walked the grand halls of the Jedi Temple, a heavy feeling burdening within his chest. Jedi were seldom troubled with unknown premonitions…but now… He paused momentarily to stare out one of the large windows, gazing out at Coruscant's busy city life…his vision drifting off to the grand building…in which she resided…

_Lately I've had the strangest feeling  
With no vivid reason here to find  
Yet the thought of losing you's been hanging  
Round my mind  
_

Anakin went through his usual morning routine; performing Jedi exercises and breathing techniques before he headed off to the Jedi Temple to continue his teaching with the Younglings. A simple stretch of one arm…another with one leg…then the other arm…the other leg… It was simple enough. A momentary back stretch…exhale slowly…

Padmé soon emerged from the bedroom, looking as radiant since the day he first met her, all those years ago. Her smile was warm and relaxed as she passed by him. For a brief instant, he caught a faint scent of a new fragrance that she frequently began to wear.

"I'm going to see Chancellor Palpatine, Anakin. I'll be back later."

"Wait. I'll go with you."

"No need. Finish up your exercises; I can go there by myself. I'm a big girl," she teased. Although he couldn't help but to think that she really wanted to be out the door right that second…

"How long will you be with him? I mean, I'll only be with the Younglings for most the morning into the afternoon. Maybe we can meet up and have something to eat together later."

Padmé shrugged. "I wish I could Anakin, but…"

_Far more frequently you're wearing perfume  
With you say  
'No special place to go  
'But when I ask, will you be coming back soon?  
You don't know, never know_

Whatever the reason for his sudden discomfort, Obi-Wan turned away from the window and headed for the nearest hangar bay, intent on meeting her on time. It would be good to see her again; to remind himself that everything was all right and their love still existed, still flared. He made sure that the arrangements for Anakin's study with the Younglings would keep him busy until very late into the evening, where not only would he be in charge of tutoring the youngest initiates but also the ones who were ready for physical lightsaber training.

No matter how much work he wanted his Padawan to be occupied with…he also wanted the extended _time_ where she would away from Anakin to be precious when she spent the day with Obi-Wan.

_Well, I'm a man of many wishes  
I hope my premonition misses  
But what I really feel  
My eyes won't let me hide  
Cuz they always start to cry  
Cuz this time could mean goodbye._

Padmé's personal transportation arrived at the designated landing area. She looked out the viewport in search of her greeter. When Obi-Wan was nowhere in sight, she took the extra time to make herself look beautiful and more presentable.

Something in her expression made her stop and stare at her reflection more closely. A heavy regret filled her heart and she watched as silent tears glistened in her eyes… What was she doing, still wearing the engagement ring in which Anakin had given her? Their "love" now felt like a false feeling; a false reality. Sometimes the Padawan would treat her like personal property, something that he could throw away should she turn her back on him in an instant.

Lately she had been gazing at herself in random mirrors. Everytime she did, guilt and regret would overwhelm her. This felt like a dream… She didn't belong with Anakin. He would not be allowed to know what she already knew. She belonged with Obi-Wan…and he deserved to know…

_Lately I've been staring in the mirror  
Very slowly picking me apart  
Trying to tell myself I had no reason  
With your heart_

Anakin awoke that same night to soft sounds of moaning and rustling. He gently awakened Padmé—right after when she mumbled something almost inaudible, but somehow familiar.

She woke with a start and then her features softened, grogginess settling in from a busy day. She seemed to smile, and he smiled back. "Hey, you okay? You were talking in you're sleep."

"I was?" She stared at him. He had the feeling she was giving him half her attention. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up Anakin—"

"No, no. It's okay. You just worried me, so I woke you up in case if you were about to have a nightmare."

"I'm all right. Really."

He didn't fully seem convinced. "The Senate has been giving you problems?"

"Nothing to be concerned about."

"You sure?"

"Same old issues. Go back to sleep, dear." She gave him a cold stare as he continued to look at her. "Really, I'm _fine. _If anyone ever gives me problems I _promise_ I'll let you know. Now go back to sleep."

_Just the other night while you were sleeping  
I vaguely heard you whisper someone's name  
But, when I ask you of the thoughts you're keeping  
You just say  
'Nothing's changed'_

Anakin wasn't sure, but he knew that something was wrong. Seriously wrong. Trying to pry it out of Padmé he knew was an argument not worth getting into. He had given up long ago trying to reason with her. More or less argue with her.

Then he started to have these visions…

_Well, I'm a man of many wishes  
I hope my premonition misses  
What I really feel  
My eyes won't let me hide  
Cuz they always start to cry  
Cuz this time could mean goodbye  
goodbye_

Obi-Wan wasn't sure whether or not to feel excited or simply terrified. Padmé had told him something that nearly made his heart soar and his spirits lift to high heaven.

All previous thoughts of self-doubt quickly vanished, and once again his life was at peace with a new revelation. Although there was Anakin to deal with, he was certain that his Padawan would not be a problem.

Afterall, the child wasn't his…

_Well, I'm a man of many wishes  
I hope my premonition misses  
What I really feel  
My eyes won't let me hide  
Cuz they always start to cry  
Cuz this time could mean goodbye_

What they both didn't know, was the fact that time was running short.


End file.
